


Not Funny

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Dark fic, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Content, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rorschach/Comedian. Basically a tiny glimpse into how Rorschach feels about this completely fucked up relationship based on their worst character traits and not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Funny

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at comment_fic on livejournal.

The Comedian is on our side. Against the filth.

But how can filth fight filth?

He's the comedian because he doesn't know when to stop laughing. He doesn't know when it's not funny.

Fornication is dirty. It's not funny. Sometimes it's gentle, usually it's painful. Pain like a flame on the skin, or a child learning the truth.

But it's definitely not funny.

Someone stealing your face while fornicating is even less funny. Hysterical laughter while you try to escape and cover your face, while you try to separate your body from his.

Not funny at all.

But he keeps laughing. Every time he does it, he laughs like the first time.


End file.
